Killed a Bloke for You
by TigerTiger02
Summary: he should be used to her prophetic nature by now, honestly, but it always seemed to catch him by surprise. Spike and Dru in what is now know as Ukraine third chapter in the Prophecy series. FINISHED
1. Water Coming Out Our Ears and Eyes

Title: Killed a Bloke for You

Author: TigerTiger02

Dedication: To the History channel for giving me this idea.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Demise of the Titan or Futility, nor do I own the Titanic, nor any Buffy characters.

* * *

"Dru, pet, love, my dark goddess, I've paid good money." Off her look he rephrased, "Killed a bloke for you so we could go to New York. This is a bloody luxury liner, not some rat infested ship or semi- luxury where no one has that sweet blood I know you crave." He purred out, trying to persuade her with dreams of sweet blood that tasted of candies. She didn't speak but rather turned away, her hands on her Tarot Cards. She hummed as she turned three over.

"Death." She muttered fretfully, "All pretty little children and their mommies and daddies, only the poor. Rich people can afford it. Unsinkable to icy depths." She murmured her voice going up a few octaves in panic.

"Dru, we'll bath in blood on this liner. We'll dance and we'll feast and you'll have new dresses and dolls."

"No!" she growled out and lunged at him attempting to scratch at his face. He took her hands in his. "Water… all I see is water!" she wailed out, "It's filling up our ears and our noses and coming out our eyes!" she gave a howling wail.

"Pet, it's unsinkable." He tried to convince her.

"Ice…" she murmured, "striking it and it sinks pulling us down with it, can't fight the pull never could fight it." She leans against him for support, her body feeling weak after the particularly taxing vision. He opens his mouth to make a snide comment but her fingers on his lips. And she kisses him softly.

"I'll hawk the ticket's, love, we'll wait, we can always wait." He tells and she nods before jumping on him with vengeance, her hands going to his shirt.

* * *

A week later he picks up the news paper the dead boy had dropped in panic. Dru stands nearby, her long tongue flickering out to lick her fingers clean of the boys sweet, young blood. Spike he stares at the newspapers Headline in shock. It reads: Titanic! The Unsinkable Ship Sunk! He turns to Dru who is swaying, almost dancing in the thin moonlight. He reads a few lines, ice had struck it, and a lot of people had been killed, most pulled down with the ship. He discards the newspaper to catch up with Dru as she wanders away. He almost wishes they had been there, but it could have meant death and Dru was too weak to swim, never mind that she couldn't swim anyway. He licks his lips as he spots a new victim and the night is theirs.

* * *

A/N: This fic was actually inspired today when I was watching a show on Prophecies and how some guy apparently prophesized that sinking of the Titanic in his book The Demise of the Titan or Futility. And thus is why the History channel is a good source of entertainment as well as ideas. I'm not sure if I'm going to make a series out of this or not. It really depends if I find any good prophecies that have come true or any natural disasters that could have influence travel plans or Drusilla would have seen. 


	2. Fire From the Saint Helen

Title: Killed a Bloke for You

Author: TigerTiger02

Chapter: Fire from the Saint Helen

Dedication: to one of my best friends, Nikki, who somewhere along the line decided that she would take to finding me stuff. She also yelled at me.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, if I did Spike would be mine and Dru would be a bit saner.

* * *

"Come on pet, Oregon, fresh air, the sea and healthy people, a lot healthier then here." Spike once more tried to coax Drusilla somewhere where she didn't wish to go. She merely glared at him her eyes filled with gold before they returned to their normal state. He glared at her silently willing her to agree. 

"No." she said simply and pulled the half dead body toward them, the person whimpered and she smiled. "Don't worry little girl. You'll be with your mummy and daddy soon." Spike sighed.

"Dru, listen to me, Oregon is a good place to go, it always raining, so there's not a lot of sun.Your flowers will grow." She continued the feed on the child staring at Spike with an indifferent expression. "We can be outside during the day, indirect sunlight and all."

"There's fire there." He gritted his teeth in annoyance.

"Dru there's fire everywhere."

"Fire coming from the Saint." She mutters fretfully.

"Dru what are you going on about?"

"Fire from Helen." Dru's eyes were oddly blank looking.

"Dru what's happening?"

"So much ash and fire all around me consuming me."

"I think you need to lie down." She bared her fangs at him and he frowned. "Dru what's got you all wound up?"

"You want it to eat me away; you want to leave me Spike. And all I can see is ash and fire surrounding me and liquid fire." He sighed. It seemed that she just kept getting loonier and loonier with each year, but cor he loved her so.

"Fine we'll stay here." He ground out and sighing began to leave.

"Spike, bring me back another one. I'm quite hungry."

"Anything for my Dark Princess." He said quietly. As he looked into her golden eyes he could swear he saw something a mountain a firey mountain, but she blinked and the effect was gone. He shook his head thinking it was probably from hunger.

* * *

The human whimpered as he held her close, almost cradeling her. 

"What are you going to do to me?" she asked in a quavering voice.

"Nothing someone else wouldn't do." Even as he sank his fangs into her he couldn't help but listener to her whimpers and her dying words.

"You may have escaped the fire today... but you won't escape it in the Hellmouth." the frail human whispered as the Fates slowly sniped her thread of life. As Spike watched her eyes darken, he could swear in that moment he saw smoke in her eyes. And then himself consumed in flames. He shook his head chalking it up to Dru getting to him.

* * *

The girl shivered in Dru's arms as she sank her fang's into her. Spike merely watched them toying with the telly, trying to find a good show.

"Nothing on the telly Dru." he complained.

"Soon there will be fire on the telly." She calmly.

"Yeah sure Dru." Spike said just to keep her in good spirits.

* * *

Demon bars, as much as he despised some demons he had to admit that the drinks were twenty times better here, at least they got him drunk. 

"So I was talking to a Fungus demon that just came down from Oregon and he said that nearly his entire clan was wiped out." Spike perked up. This sounded promising. He slid closer to the pack of assorted demons, ears open.

"What could kill and entire demon clan?" one of the more human looking demons asks.

"Volcano. You know all that lava and fire and ash. Guess they had no clue. The poor guy was practically crying when he told me this." The demon shook his head, more out of sheer disgust at the thought of a demon crying. "Anyway I heard it was big, and on some mountain, like Saint Helena."

"No, it's Helen's." one of the smaller rat faced demon piped up. Two of the larger ones glared and he shut up with a squeak. Spike frowned, connected what Dru had been saying a few weeks back and what the demons were talking about. Could Dru really have predicted this? He sloshed back another couple of shots before deciding that she probably didn't. His mind went to what he had seen in the girl's eyes, his own impending doom. He brushed it off, but for the next 15 years anyone he killed would have that vision of himself in their eyes on the moment of their death.

* * *

Thank you Evilclone, I'm glad you liked it; I always thought that since as a Victorian Spike would still have some romance buried deep into his cold undead heart. I agree it was too short but I didn't want to run off my mouth like I always do. Plus I couldn't really think of anything else to say. Yeah those warm bodies would lure even Angel out…. Well we wish. 

A/N: Mount Saint Helen's is a real mountain and it did have a volcanic eruption in the late eighties and early nineties. There was also a possibility of it erupting once more recently. It fascinated me that only one man died in the eruption, if I remember correctly, and the thought of some close to being humans could die as well. So I churned out this.


	3. Going to Eat Us Up

Title: Killed A Bloke For You

Author: TigerTiger02

Chapter: Going To Eat Us Up

Disclaimer: not mine.

Dedication: no one really, I just wanted to get this done and over with…

Note: this takes place before the USSR became separated into smaller "states", Kiev is in what is now called Ukraine and Minsk is in Belarus.

* * *

Drusilla beckoned Spike over. She crooked her finger at him. Spike let the paper fall to the floor and stood. "What have you got to tell me Princess?" he purred out. The year was 1986 during mid-April. They were shacked up about 80 miles North of Kiev. 

"I want to leave." She said, her dark eyes were wide with something that looked like fear.

"Leave? But Dru we've only just got here."

"Spike… I want to leave…"

"Why?"

"Big fireballs are going to eat us up." She said and then gestured out into the darkness. Spike turned his eyes toward the nuclear power plant.

"Dru we are perfectly safe. I assure you."

"No!" she growled out, "Bad Spike!" she lashed out angrily, "You shall listen to Miss Edith or you shall have no cake!" her nails ripped across his face and his head jerked with such force that had he been a human his neck would have snapped. He stumbled back.

"Dru..." he whispered and then looked at his blood streaked hand. "Drusilla!" He roared angrily, "I'll have none of this! No more girls for you!" he growled out while stalking away angrily.

* * *

Spike feasted that night; he had killed three girls already. But with each one he felt guiltier and guiltier for abandoning Dru like that. He couldn't stand to have her hungry. He managed to coerce a young pretty girl in a pretty dress that would fit Dru to come with him back to their hotel.

* * *

Dru dropped the girl's corpse on the floor and began to strip her off the clothing. She shimmied out of her own frock and pulled on the dead girls. 

"Oh Spike! It's such a lovely color!" she fairly shrieked with delight as she turned round and round. She turned her coffee orbs toward him. "Will we leave now Spike? I so wish to get out of this furnace." She said while speaking so softly that even he had to strain to hear her.

"Of course pet. We'll leave at sunset tomorrow."

"Really?" her eyes brightened and she began to dance around the corpse singing a limerick about branding irons turned hot by fireballs and the smell of burned human flesh and hair.

* * *

They were in Minsk on the 28th of April when Spike picked up the newspaper. Dru was feeding dutifully from the girl he had picked out earlier that night. He bolted upright when he read the headline. Quickly he skimmed the newspaper and turned stunned eyes to Dru as she happily danced with the corpse while the boyfriend looked on in horror while he babbled in Russian. Spike's face became stern. 

"Finish your food pet, then you can dance." Dru pouted but morphed into her game face with crunch. The poor bloke opened his mouth to shriek in terror but Dru clamped a hand over his mouth.

"Shh… you'll wake Miss Edith…" she said the wide eyed boy before sinking her fangs into him.

Meanwhile Spike turned his eyes back to the newspaper, hardly believing that the town they had been in only days ago had been demolished by the nuclear power plant blowing up. He shook his head slightly. Honestly by now he should be used to her prophetic powers. He let the paper fall to the floor where the headline screamed, **_'Chernobyl Disaster!'_**, and went to join Dru in the feast of the virgin's blood.

* * *

C'est Magnifique: I meant to update a lot sooner but I never had time to go looking for prophecies since there are tons! No I don't think anyone predicted it… this however is about the Chernobyl Disaster, this was actually predicted by a little girl who died in the ensuing explosion of the nuclear power plant.

A/N: this might actually be the last since I have three larger fics to write and these are mostly just you know small ones. Kittens unfortunately will never be updated… No Rest for the Wicked will be updated as soon as I am motivated enough to finish it… And I'm pretty focused on the larger ones; I also have a Supernatural/Buffy and Cowboy Bebop/Buffy fic in the making. Oy vey! If anyone wants to check out those sooner feel free to ask!


End file.
